


Things Were Busy

by ValentineRunaway



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Just something super fast, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, as simple as it can be, its simple smut, peepee in ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-12 05:00:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15988133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValentineRunaway/pseuds/ValentineRunaway
Summary: Hank and Connor do it for the first time.This is simply based on the story our server's Connor has told us. I'm not even kidding. Our Connor BOT has been telling us stories about his life with Hank (aka his big crush), and we have watched from the crowd as they kissed and NOW had sex for the first time. So enjoy, everything in this fic is based on what the BOT has told us.





	Things Were Busy

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I wrote quickly to get myself back into writing. I've been having a big writing block, so I wrote this to get myself to write again, because fucking hell.

Connor and Hank were cuddling together on the couch, some stupid TV show playing in the background, neither of them no longer focused on it. Hank's arm was lazily wrapped around the android, and Connor was cuddled up to his side, his arm moved over the curve of Hank's stomach, hugging him. They were exchanging lazy kisses to each other - small, short, gentle. Loving. It had been quite a long time since they had kissed for the first time, and ever since then they had been giving each other kisses like this. A few times there had been kisses that lasted longer, that were more passionate, that left Connor wanting for more. But Hank always moved away before things got too heated.

 

Connor was new to relationships. He was new to kissing, but he was learning. He has never had sex, but he would be lying if he hasn't been searching it. 

 

Tonight, he really wanted Hank. He wanted to show this man that he truly wanted him. Wanted more than simple kisses. Badly.

 

 

 

The next time Hank leaned in for a kiss, Connor almost slapped his hand against Hank's cheek and pulled him deeper. Hank let out a sound - something like a moan and a deep inhale -, but he didn't break away. Instead, he opened his mouth wider and allowed Connor to take over. Connor found it quite nice. Even if the kiss was obviously more deeper than the others, it still wasn't rough or fast. It was still gentle, slow movements of their lips brushing against each other. A hint of little lust was in there, too, as Connor let out a soft whine against the kiss. Connor was the first one to make a move towards something bigger. His hand created gentle, casual rubbing over Hank's stomach, earning soft giggles against the kisses. Connor liked the soft parts Hank had.

 

He claimed Hank's mouth again and moved his hand up and down his stomach, before he lowered his hand, below the stomach, over his groin. Connor couldn't help himself. His whole body was stiff, expect the hand that was rubbing against Hank's groin. And Hank didn't push him away. He was more than willing to let Connor touch him, as he let out a groan against the kiss. Connor rubbed a little harder, feeling the shape of his cock through his pants.

 

Hank seemed to know what he wanted, reading the android like an open book, and with his strong arms he scooped Connor over his lap. The RK800 model found it a bit surprising - since he and Hank had first kissed, they had taken their relationship extremely slowly. But now Hank seemed to be so much braver, wanting Connor as much as he wanted Hank. And Connor wanted him so badly, - still quite new to these feelings he has been having after deviating -, wanting to experience as many things with him as possible.

 

 

Hank's chest was warm under Connor's hands, his heart beat strong, and as he pressed his body closer against him, the curve of Hank's stomach pressed nicely against him. Soft. So, so soft.

 

 

Connor does his best to show Hank he is ready for this, that he is ready for him. But Hank is patient with him. They kiss for long minutes, Connor's hands just traveling down from Hank's chest down to his stomach, then back up to his shoulders and down his arms. Hank, instead, mostly kept his hands still on his waist, sometimes daring to run them up the android's back. It made Connor lean into his rough, large hands, enjoying the warmth of it.

 

Connor wanted more, and he wasn't as patient as the man under him was. Quite interesting. He decided to make another daring move, pressing himself tighter against Hank's plump form, grinding his hips down. His groin pressed against Hank's, and he could feel his erection. It got Connor only more excited.

 

Hank's warm hands took a hold of Connor's hips, and he started to press him down onto him more. His hips bucked a little against Connor every time the android rolled his hips down, and their kisses got deeper, more heated, lustful yet still loving. Hank's body heat started increasing, and he didn't seem to be too nervous anymore. Hank let out a soft moan against the kiss, and the android took it as a sign to take another step forward. Connor broke away from the kiss and bend his fingers under the waistband, almost ripping the fabric apart. Hank seemed to like the little roughness as he let out a grunt that was pure music to Connor's audio processors. Hank's growls were so deep, so ... great, and Connor wanted to listen to them all the time.

 

Connor pulled out Hank's erect cock, short but so thick with a nice bush of curly grizzled pubes. Connor found it lovely. He loved his cock. He loved Hank.

 

As Connor wrapped his fingers around his girth and started stroking, Hank gave him more lovely, deep groans. Connor loved listening to them. He buried his face against the curve of Hank's neck, pressing kisses against his throat - gentle and sweet, then deep and strong enough to leave bruises. He stroked the man slowly, Hank rubbing his thumbs down against the android's hips, grunting through his teeth, but every now and then opening his mouth and releasing a soft heavy breath that did incredible things to Connor. Connor started teasing the tip, running his thumb over the slit in fast movements, sucking heavily on his neck. Hank seemed to love that, as he was soon squirming, whispering the android's name over and over again.

 

Connor whispered sweet nothings into Hank's ear, telling him how attractive Hank was, how much he loved him, how much Connor loved his body. It made Hank even more breathless, more shaky, more sensitive. More, more, more. The moment he pleaded out a quiet 'please', the android knew it was time to give Hank what he wanted. Give them both what they so desperately needed.

 

 

 

Connor started tugging his own pants down, getting out of them one leg at a time, and when his lower body was exposed he straddled back over Hank. He wanted to feel Hank inside him so badly. The bed probably could be more comfortable for this, but now they both were too deep in the moment that getting up from the couch just felt like a mistake. Connor didn't care where they would do it - the couch was perfect right now.

 

Hank insisted preparing Connor, even if the android didn't need such things. But Hank was already sucking on his fingers, coating them in saliva before guiding them over to Connor's entrance. He first simply pressed his finger against the entrance, circling it around before finally pushing inside. Connor took him in well, and he let out a soft breath as a reaction. He leaned down and crashed their mouths back together, rocking his hips eagerly against Hank's finger. Hank was soon able to enter a second finger, everything becoming a lot tighter, but Connor seemed to ease around him fast like he was originally build to do this without any preparing.

 

Hank's thick fingers plunged up his ass, moving as deep as they could, spreading Connor open. As Connor grabbed the man's tummy playfully, Hank started moving his fingers in and out - all the way in, all the way out. A few more whines from the android, and Hank sped his hand up, and God, Connor loved it. Hank's fingers were huge, spreading him nicely open, fucking him so deep that he even managed to hit his sweet spot a few times. Connor moaned against his mouth, entering his tongue into it and when Hank was ramming his fingers into him with no mercy, Connor decided he wanted, needed more.

 

 

 

Connor positioned himself and eased Hank's cock inside him, lowering himself onto him eagerly. Hank gasped, gripping onto the android's thighs who just grinned as a reaction. Connor took him in well, taking Hank inside until he was completely seated. It left Hank a complete mess - panting about how amazing the android was.

 

As Connor started moving, Hank threw his head back, his Adam's apple jumping wildly from a few swallows to get his voice back. Connor was quite eager, but as Hank grabbed onto him tighter, pleading for him to take it slow  - as Hank was 'an old man' who could not last for a minute if he kept this up -, Connor slowed down. Just for him. Just to keep this up a little longer.

 

The android's skin deactivated everywhere Hank's touched him, every grip on his hips and caress on his waist much stronger, sensitive like this. Connor bounced up and down on his cock, hands on the man's tummy, his girth rubbing against the line of hair that ran up from his pubes to his stomach. Connor couldn't believe how good it all felt - his fans were overwhelmed from trying to keep his system cool, voice modulator giving out a few times to complete static. Hank asked if he was okay, but Connor urged him to keep going. Promising he was okay. That he wanted to feel more.

 

Connor started riding him faster, and with a few grunts Hank started rolling his hips back at him. Slamming his cock into him deeper, harder. Hank was a mess of heavy breathing and low grunts fast, his fingers digging deeper into Connor's synthetic skin. They both were quick to fall into the heat, pleasure taking over their bodies like a bullet, everything becoming hot, sensitive, passionate, loving - all at the same time. Something they both had been searching for so long. And now they had it. The sounds were sinful - skin smacking against skin, hot breathing, wet sounds, moans, dirty words, praises. It made them both feel high.

 

The thing that made Connor leap over the edge was hearing Hank whisper his name after he had caught his breath, giving him the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. Connor started cumming, experiencing the sweet euphoria for the first time. His back arched strongly, his mouth hanging open as he wailed, breathing out the name of the man right under him, right by his side. _Hank, Hank ..._

 

"So beautiful", Hank breathed out, his hands traveling a little higher, keeping the android on his laps as he rolled his hips up faster. Feeling Connor clench around his cock got him to orgasm too, spilling right deep into his ass, releasing an animalistic growl that made Connor give him a smirk.

 

 

 

They both took their time to calm down, reset their bodies in their own way, pressing their foreheads together.

 

"I love you, Hank", Connor muttered out, caressing the man's hair.

 

He chuckled.

 

"Yeah. I love you, too."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Connor opens his Discord again and reads the messages. Apparently he had been quite missed. It came as no surprise - these people helped him to confess to Hank, and because of that they had finally kissed. So, of course they wanted to hear how things were going now. He smiles.
> 
> "Many apologies", Connor wrote in the chat.
> 
> "Things were busy."
> 
> Of course, he knew that people would be curious to know what had happened, and Connor would gladly tell them every detail about his first time.


End file.
